Ivory
Origins Ivory was born in Egypt as a rightful owner and only descendant of the Egyptian King. However, the king wanted a boy to be his successor, so in his denial, he shunned the girl. He had his best wizards curse her best friend with a terminal disease and sent them both away to Kuwait with just enough to not starve to death. The girl, not understanding what's really going on spent years taking care of her friend, who was slowly giving up on hope and eventually he died. She would cry uncontrollably over the loss as it's such a shock for a little girl. Suddenly, she saw a bright light almost blind her and a strange ghost-like figure appeared. The strange entity told her that they rarely make such astral visits, but that what she had just seen was the saddest thing they've ever seen. The entity said that the humans continue being reckless for years and they need a change. He left by saying "no friend of yours shall ever suffer again". Initially, she didn't know what the ghastly creature meant by that, but the next morning she felt very different. She felt she could control things and create things with her mind. She was scared at first, but started experimenting. She took as many books as she could and began studying all kinds of ancient sorcery texts. She knew No one would believe her so she kept it to herself and didn't tell anyone. A year later she began to fully understand her power - after lots of trying out in more desolate places in Kuwait, she could create kinetic barriers and influence matter. Remnants of Mesopotamia One day Ivory was collecting scrap to sell for food, when she met a young male, who very much looked like her best friend he had lost - well, at least his face. She got confused so she dropped all material on the ground and felt completely embarassed. The boy was very well dressed and he helped her collect her stuff back, she had even spilled the milk bowl she had and that was her only meal for the day. She told him not to worry as he will get his clean clothes dirty. He refused and helper her gather the things and then get her up on her feet. They exchanged eye contact and he said he couldn't believe that such a beautiful girl is out there homeless. She thought she was being treated as a charity case and asked him to leave and he said he'll leave only after he learns her name. She refused and he held her by the hand and demanded she told him who she was. She, unwillingly, let her adopted instinct for new powers kick in and she created an invisible force field between the two , that knocked him back. Unfortunately, he was knocked back on the street where a big bus was just about to enter. The boy, knocked back on the ground, helpess and Ivory had just realized what she had done. As the bus couldn't get any slower, it hit the boy. Ivory looked in disbelief. After the dust cleared and everyone on the street gathered around, saw the boy immobile. But then he moved and dusted himelf off like nothing happened to him. Everyone looked at Ivory, who had her hand raised in some sort of wizardry, saving the boy from certain death. The boy's father is revealed and everyone looks at him as they know he's the mayor of Kuwait City, seeing all of this unfold and although initially he didn't trust her very much, said that she used her ancient power for good and saved his only child, so she will be welcome to join them for dinner to repay her in kind. Ivory, completely confused, as she's always been low-key, invisible to most was now the center attention and there was a dinner thrown in her honor. She would make friends with the mayor's son and finally tell her his name. They gave her a beautiful dress gown for the official dinner ceremony in which she looked stunningly beautiful and everyone would stare at her, out of respect or just out of drooling. She was deemed national treasure not long after. She gets close with the Isaiah, the mayor's son and after 2 years together they announce they're engaged. Back in Egypt, her father, the Egyptian King in his dying bed understands that the daughter he sent away for good years ago had just become a legendary figure felt enraged and ordered his son to make sure they never hear of the weddding couple again. Ivory got approached by Amethyst Rose and Aurora Rose, who tell her of the plans against her. Reluctant at first, but after they saved her from attack by 3 annonymous men she trusts the twins. Shaw also joins them for their next fight against invading enemies and Ivory wonders how he made it alive all this time as he was completely reckless and she kept protecting him with her powers. Ivory is then explained that after her father's gone, she'll be the last remnant of ancient Mesopotamia. More attacking enemies forces arrive and in the final confrontation, they raid the mayor's house and hiddenly plant a bomb in it. While the heroes deflect all threats by the mercenaries, they don't expect the bomb which goes off. Ivory, using her powers is somehow able to save all of them, except Isaiah, her soon-to-be husband. Just like when she lost her childhood friend, she begins crying after realizing he dies in her arms, his last words being "I love you!". She kept wondering why the spell didn't work on him as he was near everyone else and they all survived just fine. Time stopped again as the ghastly entity appeared again for her and explained that she had forgotten his words - she can only save friends, allies. He was more than that, so he was immune to her spell. Crushed by knowing this, she tells Isaiah's father that it's all her fault. He tries to absolve her of any guilt and makes her feel welcome to stay as regardless of the tragedy, she's now family. Ivory and the others fly to Egypt and go to the King's Palace, where Selendis and Trickburst had already cleared up all the defenses they had. As they near the King's resting place, Ivory asked to be alone with her father. She confronts him and asks him all kinds of questions, but ultimately if it was all worth it, even his chosen successor dying in the process. He showed little remorse and told her they'll see each other again in hell, where they'll settle the score. She knew he had little time left, so she spared and left him, shutting the door calmly behind her. Joined by her new friends, offering her all the condolences and support in the world, she stepped up to the Rose twins and confidently asked to join their group, so she can stop being a spectator and actually help make the world better. In the very end she felt afraid that she will never be able to love anyone again, because if they were in danger and they were more than friends, she couldn't save them. art_ivory2.jpg|Ivory Release Art early_ivory1.jpg|Ivory Official Line Art art_ivory1.jpg|Ivory Old Art art_groupmeditate.jpg|Group Meditation early_ivory2.jpg|Unused Alternative Line art *You're not ready to die yet! *Not on my watch! *Stay with me! *I've got you! *Stay near! *You take care of me, I take care of you, deal? *#018 - Remnants of Mesopotamia *Ivory was the main character of a friend of mine, with whom we used to played together with an online MMORPG game. His supporting style was offensive, different than all the rest, who utilized healing instead of buffing and debuffing and we got hated so much, because of it, even though it was working wonders. He was such a godly support that eventually he got banned permanently, accused of trolling raids and even hacks or game exploits. Of course that never happened, his builds was utilizing strong DPS teammates, exactly what I was playing. We topped the scoreboard every time without fail and he just got hated for it. After the ban I offered to help him out level up and max out a new character, but he politely declined, saying that he's done with the game and the admins and players don't deserve players like us. At that period, Fate's Edict was in its birth, perhaps a week old, so I asked him how he would feel like if I include his character in the story. He, of course, loved the idea. This one's for you, buddy! *Shoutout to my boy Tony who made me realize 'Reinforcement of the Mind' is such a long name for an ability and suggested I change it to 'Mindful Reinforcement'. Category:Characters Category:Sentient